ROBLOX Thomas And The Magic Railroad Wikia
Thomas and the Magic Railroad Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a 2015 film made on Roblox, based on the real theatrical film, which was also based on the well-known television series and its American spinoff. The film was produced by Gullane Entertainment and distributed by Destination Films in the US, and by Icon Productions internationally. The real film was released to theatres in July 2000 and the Roblox version was released on YouTube in July 2015. It is narrated by Alec Baldwin, who also played the part of Mr. Conductor. You can click here on (☀https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdYNFK-FO8XPJS5vYrC9EZ8FXbXSEjLMd) and then click on "Play All" to watch the whole movie. Plot The film is set in 2000. Sir Topham Hatt, the director of the Island of Sodor Railway, is on holiday leaving Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) in charge. Meanwhile, while talking at Killaban station, Thomas (originally voiced by John Bellis/voiced by Edward Glen) and Gordon (voiced by Neil Crone) encounter an evil and cross diesel locomotive named Diesel 10 (originally voiced by Keith Scott/also voiced by Neil Crone), who has a claw on top of him who he names "Pinchy." He states that he has incomplete work on Sodor. Meanwhile in Shining Time, Mr. Conductor has his own problems as his supply of gold dust, which allows him to magically teleport from place to place, is running low and isn't enough to allow him to travel back from Sodor. Later that day, while Thomas and James (Originally voiced by Michael Angelis/voiced by Susan Roman) are at Tidmouth Sheds, Diesel 10 arrives and announces his evil plan to get rid of the steam engines on Sodor once and for all since he had hated them for some reason. Thomas leaves to collect Mr. Conductor, who is now running late and worried that the journey from Shining Time to Sodor has been getting bumpier and bumpier since "the lost engine" vanished. Unknown to Mr. Conductor, the 'lost engine', named Lady (voiced by Writer, Director and Show creator, Britt Allcroft), is hidden in a workshop on Muffle Mountain above Shining Time. Lady's aging guardian, Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda), has kept her hidden after Diesel 10's last attempt to destroy her. Despite having rebuilt Lady, Burnett was unable to steam her despite using different types of coal. At night, Diesel 10 attacks the shed where the steam engines are sleeping, but Mr. Conductor repels him with sugar after his gold dust fails him and Diesel 10 quickly retreats. While talking at Knapford Station, Percy (Also originally voiced by Michael Angelis/voiced by Linda Ballantyne) and Thomas conclude that there is a secret railway between Sodor and Shining Time. Diesel 10 overhears them and goes to the Sodor Ironworks to tell his dim-witted hench-diesels, Splatter (originally voiced by Patrick Breen/also voiced by Neil Crone) and Dodge (also originally voiced by Patrick Breen/voiced by Kevin Frank), of his plans to destroy the lost engine and the other steam engines on Sodor which Mr. Conductor, whose gold dust is running out, won't be able to stop. Toby (voiced by Colm Feore) follows Diesel 10 and overhears his plans of destroying the steam engines. He rings his bell to distract him, causing Diesel 10 to knock the roof of the shed where he, Splatter, and Dodge are in. Later, after the song "Really Useful Engine", Henry (also voiced by Kevin Frank) has a bad cold and Thomas collects six special Island of Sodor coal trucks for Henry, but he has five according to Bertie (also voiced by Kevin Frank) because one rolled away towards the Magic Railroad through the Magic Buffers. Lily Stone (Mara Wilson), Burnett's granddaughter, is being sent from a big city to visit Burnett on Muffle Mountain. While at the railway station, she meets a dog named Mutt who puts her on the Rainbow Sun, a steam train which goes to Shining Time, instead of the right train. On arriving at Shining Time, she meets Mr. Conductor's lazy cousin Junior (Michael E. Rodgers) and station manager Stacy Jones (Didi Conn) who takes her to Burnett's house. The next day, Lily meets Patch (Cody McMains), who has been helping Burnett look after Lady and takes her on a horse ride to Shining Time where she meets Junior again. Junior takes her through the Magic Railroad to Sodor where they meet Thomas. Thomas, who has been looking for Mr. Conductor, isn't happy to see Junior but agrees to help Lily and Junior and takes them to the windmill where they find Mr. Conductor, who has been captured by Diesel 10 and is looking for more gold dust only to be flung to the windmill after cutting one of his claw's hydraulic hoses. Junior climbs onto one of the windmill sails and ends up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof; later that night, Percy finds that Splatter and Dodge have located the Sodor entrance to the Magic Railroad in a grotto at the end of an old siding and goes to warn Thomas. Thomas agrees to take Lily home to Shining Time and sets off. While travelling through the Magic Railroad, Thomas discovers the missing truck of special Sodor coal, which he collects and arrives at the other end of the Magic Railroad, high on a cliff near the summit of Muffle Mountain. Lily goes to find Burnett, leaving Thomas stranded on the mountain; the wind suddenly picks up and Thomas' coupling comes loose from the truck, causing him to roll down the mountain and into a field where he re-enters the Magic Railroad through another secret portal. Lily finds Burnett in his workshop where he shows her Lady and explains his problem in getting her to steam. Lily suggests using Sodor coal; Patch goes back to retrieve the truck and Burnett uses the coal to fire Lady up. Now able to steam, Burnett, Lily, Patch and Mutt take Lady back along the Magic Railroad, regenerating both Lady and the railroad in the process. Lady comments that Burnett had never forgotten about Magic; Thomas then arrives and the two engines return to Sodor where they meet Mr. Conductor and Junior, who had used the last of his gold dust to rescue both himself and James from Diesel 10 at the Ironworks just as he was about to kill them both by pushing them into the bigfurnace from behind. Diesel 10 arrives with Splatter and Dodge, who finally decide to stop helping him. Thomas and Lady, driven by Burnett, flee from Diesel 10, chasing them towards a crumbling viaduct. Thomas and Lady make it safely across, and Diesel 10 applies his brakes, but it is too late and he falls off the bridge and lands into a barge of sludge where he is carried away and taken to somewhere else unknown, and knowing that he is going to be in big trouble with a cross Sir Topham Hatt. Later that evening, Thomas, Lady and Burnett return at the grotto. Lily combines water from a wishing well and shavings from the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust, saving Sodor and Shining Time. Junior decides to go to work on Sodor and Mr. Conductor gives him his own cap before sending him to another railway, before leaving himself to welcome Sir Topham Hatt home. Lily, Burnett, Patch and Mutt return to Shining Time, while Thomas happily steams back to Tidmouth to tell the other engines about his encounter with Lady. Category:Browse Cast Main article: Thomas the Tank Engine film characters Live-action actors * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor and the Narrator * Peter Fonda as Burnett Stone ** Jared Wall as Young Burnett * Mara Wilson as Lily Stone * Michael E. Rodgers as C. Junior (Credit as Mr. C. Junior) * Cody McMains as Patch * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Russell Means as Billy Twofeathers * Lori Hallier as Mrs. Stone (Credit as Lily's Mother) * Laura Bower as Tasha (Credit as Young Tasha) * Doug Lennox as P. T. Boomer (Cameo, uncredited) Voice actors * Eddie Glen as Thomas * Linda Ballantyne as Percy * Kevin Frank as Henry, Bertie, Harold and Dodge and Edward * Neil Crone as The Tumbleweed (Uncredited), Diesel 10, Gordon and Splatter * Susan Roman as James * Colm Feore as Toby and Edward * Britt Allcroft as Lady * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner as Annie and Clarabel Production I had started the project back in January 2015, but I had to slow down my own movie, due to other game projects on roblox and my obsession in Thunderbirds for its new series for Spring 2015. I had finally completed my film in May 2015. I have released the Teaser Trailer on June 1st, and my Official Trailer on July 1st. Through early July, I had made a couple of posters, and a few videos of promos and TV spots, to promote the film In mid July, I have uploaded my movie in 9 parts, but 1 each day, and I kept them in private until I released the whole movie into public on July 24th 2015. I leave the Shining Time and Muffle Mountain in live-action (unchanged), but I only animated Sodor on Roblox, because I live in the UK, and Sodor is in the UK too. I use live action and animation, so you would wonder what it's like inside your computer, if you would come to the Roblox Universe in real life! Thanks to a YouTube user, ThomasAnime, he uploaded the test clip videos on how Edward could have appeared in "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". And with them, I decided to put Edward in the film, thanks to him, and in my own thoughts, because he did not appeared in the real film as his model wasn't ready on time. Release The Official Roblox version of Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released on YouTube on July 24, 2015, along with the UK release date of Disney and Pixar's latest movie, Inside Out. The Roblox Thomas Movie was also released on Dailymotion on November 23 2015, along with the UK release date of Inside Out on DVD and Blu-Ray. (Gru-Ray). The film will also be released on Vimeo when Inside Out comes out on Sky Movies Disney. Reception The real film was premièred at the Odeon Leicester Square; for the purpose, a steam locomotive, no. 47298 painted to resemble Thomas, was brought to the cinema by low loaderon 9 July 2000. The film grossed $19.7 million worldwide1 compared to its $19 million budget. During its second weekend of screening in Britain it only took in £170,000.12 The real Thomas and the Magic Railroad received generally unfavorable reviews from critics.13 The film has a score of 19% on Rotten Tomatoes with the consensus: "Kids these days demand cutting edge special effects or at least a clever plot with cute characters. This movie has neither, having lost in its Americanization what the British original did so right."14 However, it did receive a positive review from Associated Press and Gannett newspapers. Nell Minow of Common Sense Media also gave the film a positive review, giving it three out of five stars and writing that it "will please fans" but that the plot "might confuse kids".15 Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film one star out of four, and wrote "(the fact) That Thomas and the Magic Railroad made it into theaters at all is something of a mystery. This is a production with 'straight to video' written all over it. Kids who like the Thomas books might kinda like it. Especially younger kids. Real younger kids. Otherwise, no." While he admired the models and art direction, he criticized how the engines' mouths didn't move when they spoke, the overly depressed performance of Peter Fonda, as well as the overall lack of consistency in the plot.16 Links ''Click here (''https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdYNFK-FO8XPJS5vYrC9EZ8FXbXSEjLMd) to watch the movie on YouTube and then click on Play All. or click here (http://www.dailymotion.com/user/beaunewman1/1) to watch it on Dailymotion starting from Part 1. The Vimeo link will be available when Inside Out is on Sky Movies Disney. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse